Tsunade teaches the kunoichis
by LOOZRZ
Summary: Tsunade takes the girls and Naruto to a remote village for a year, where, with the help of some of the more mature kunoichis, they'll learn everything they'll EVER need to please the opposite sex. NaruHarem and NaruSaku. 18 plus kids.
1. Prologue

**Tsunade teaches the kunoichis**

**Prologue**

_a/n: I'm back._

------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves, was looking very peaceful this autumn afternoon. Unfortunately, the weather did not accurately reflect the mood of the village's leader. Tsunade was troubled. You see, the young kunoichi of the village were maturing, and as the Hokage, she didn't want them to face the world unprepared. So, she needed a test subject. But who? Then it hit her. 'Of course!'

She set out to find Uzumaki Naruto, the loud-mouthed overconfident blond that the whole village had slowly come to adore, even though they at first had disliked him. You see, Naruto was somewhat like a human prison; the demon Kyuubi no Yoko was sealed inside of his stomach. The Kyuubi has caused much harm to the village, and so in Naruto's early years he was hated and ignored. Nowadays the people realized that he was a true hero for holding back the Kyuubi and he was always greeted with a smile, from everybody.

That's why Tsunade picked Naruto to be the test subject. Out of all men in Konoha, only Naruto deserved what was going to take place. Besides, with him, it would be too easy. Her apprentice Sakura was already in love with him, though in strong denial, Hyuuga Hinata was already in love with him, she had seen Ino and Tenten take a few glances his way, and she knew for a fact some of the women who were going to be assistant teachers for this event, including Anko and Kurenai, definitely had a thing for the boy. Tsunade would of course first obtain permission from the kunoichis's parents, that would only be proper.

She traveled and traveled around Konoha, and finally found Naruto, training in a field. Her apprentice Sakura was watching him with love-filled eyes, and their third teammate, Sai, was staring intently at a sketchbook in his hands. "Oi, Naruto!" she called.

Naruto walked over to him, with Sakura and Sai following closely behind.

"Yeah, baa-chan?" he asked, confused. Normally the Hokage herself wouldn't go out of her way to come see any of the shinobi, but rather summon them to her office.

Sakura hit him on the head. "You idiot! Be more respectful to Tsunade-shishou!"

Naruto pouted at her angry expression, but as soon as he looked back at Tsunade, Sakura started staring at him lovingly again.

"Well Naruto, I have something to discuss with you in private. And Sakura, before you go, take this envelope and give it to your mother. It's a permission form for an educational trip."

"Hai shishou!" she then scurried off, but not before taking a few lingering gazes at Naruto. Tsunade saw this and smirked.

"I'll see you later Naruto-san," Sai said as he too walked away and sat back down, his nose back in his sketchbook.

"So, Naruto. I'll say this nice and simple. The kunoichi of this village are starting to become more of age. Their bodies are getting more developed, ne?" At this, Naruto blushed. "Basically, I'm choosing you to be their test subject. With the help of your cock, we'll be teaching them handjobs, blowjobs, tittyfucks, and full sex, including a lot of really nice positions such as doggy style and cowgirl. Also, anal, DP (with the help of your clones), bondage, all that good stuff. I'll be coming with you, and Kakashi will stand in for me as Hokage."

Tsunade reached down to caress the growing bulge in Naruto's pants. She leaned into his ear. "At the end, you get to choose one to keep as your mate, forever."

Naruto looked like he had seen a ghost. He sat down on the grass shakily. "W-what girls are going to be.. part of this?"

"Not too many… including teachers: Me, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and that Temari girl from Suna. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari are all virgins though, and you'll be able to fuck us all as you please."

"H-how long will this… course… last?" he quivered.

"We'll be going to a small, nice little village for about a year and we'll be renting out a unisex hot spring resort. We'll also have a hotel, and the kunoichi will spend most of their time in either the hot springs or your bed. Every sex act done in our time there will be filmed up-close with a high resolution camera and given to you as masturbation material for your cooperation, but you'll only be able to masturbate if one of us is watching you." She grinned.

Naruto was pale and nearly hyperventilating. He thought for a moment. "I want Sakura-chan. For the mate," he said greedily.

"And you'll get her," Tsunade purred as she sent special chakra through Naruto's pants and into his penis, making him shake wildly with a vision of what was to come.

"Urggghhhhhhhhhhh," he moaned. Some cum leaked through the fabric of his pants and onto Tsunade's fingers. She brought them to her lips and licked them, humming in approval.

"Go and tell Sakura that she belongs to you now, and that she's now your sexual toy and breeding partner forever. Tell her those exact words, tonight, and tell her to give you a blowjob."

Naruto's eyes widened dramatically. "B-but – Sakura-chan doesn't see me that way! No way! She'll never be my 'toy'! She'd kill me!"

Tsunade smirked at him. "You'd be surprised. The truth is, Sakura likes you FAR far more than she ever liked that traitor Sasuke, even though she's in denial. Saying those direct words to her will shock her out of her denial and bring her to her knees in submission, ready to do ANYTHING to please you. Just make sure you're direct and come on extremely strong and aggressive. She'll melt like butter and be ready to suck your cock at the drop of a dime."

With that, Tsunade left him, walking with a bounce in her step as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

He stared at the ground in shock at what had just happened. For the next year, he'd be having nine girls as his sex slaves, four of them experienced pros, five of them virgins and one of them the love of his life.

'Sakura-chan… if I show up at your door tonight and say those words to you, what will you do…?'

------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1

**Tsunade teaches the kunoichis**

**Chapter 1**

_a/n: o hai guise. I fail to see any grammatical errors that would interfere with coherency, and I'm therefore not going to change anything in my first chapter… or subsequent chapters, such as this one._

---------------------------------------------------

It was getting dark out, and Naruto was pacing back and forth nervously. He had taken a shower, and put on his best clothes, trying to make himself as attractive as possible. Soon, he would be heading out to Haruno Sakura's apartment and … he shuddered as he remembered

_"Go and tell Sakura that she belongs to you now, and that she's now your sexual toy and breeding partner forever. Tell her those exact words, tonight, and tell her to give you a blowjob."_

Oh man, he was going to get fucking killed! But, he supposed, doing sexual things with her would happen soon anyways, what with the 'mission' and all, so why not do it now? He started to shake in fear and excitement.

He grasped his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, then walked out into the cool night air, shutting his door behind him.

---------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was in a very good mood. She was extremely excited about this mission, and couldn't wait to see how her apprentice would react to what Naruto was going to say to her.

She started thinking about all the possibilities. _'I just hope he acts extremely forceful and aggressive, or Sakura might not submit, and instead she'll punch the living daylights out of him. If he were smart, he'd push her down and shove his cock down her throat as soon as she opens the door!'_

"Hey, Shizune!" she shouted.

Frantic footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, and Shizune burst through the door. "Yes, Tsunade-sama? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. Listen, I want you to take over for me for tonight, I have some business to attend to."

Shizune groaned. "Don't tell me you're going to go get drunk again!"

"Don't worry, Shizune, I won't even touch alcohol tonight," Tsunade replied as Shizune eyed her wearily, "promise!"

---------------------------------------------------

Haruno Umi was sitting in a rocking chair and looking out of a window. Just minutes ago, she had received a letter from the Hokage herself, detailing the year-long mission her daughter would be going on with Uzumaki Naruto, and about how her daughter was going to be his mate. She was ecstatic. After all, it's not every day that the most respected man in the village, a man who had saved everyone countless times, would want to fuck your daughter! She had also heard that Naruto was going to be coming by, and that Tsunade was going to be there as well, to see her daughter suck Naruto off. What Tsunade didn't know was that she had made her own plan to try to hook them up even faster.

**_Flashback_**

_Umi dug through Sakura's drawers and grabbed handfuls of her clothes, running back between her own room and Sakura's until there weren't any clothes left. She then went to the bathroom and disposed of all of the towels._

_Now, Haruno Umi was no ninja, but she __did know a jutsu that would make her plan foolproof. "Yakedo Fuku no Jutsu!" she cried, slamming her hand into the bathroom floor. She smirked. The Yakedo Fuku technique bound itself to the floor of any room, and would disintegrate the clothes of anyone who dared to tread inside of it._

_"Hey Sakura! We're going to have a guest, so you should take a shower!"_

_A groan was heard from across the hall._

_"Yes, mother…"_

**/Flashback**

She was about to worry about the timing of her plan when she spotted Naruto coming in towards the house.

After what seemed like 20 minutes of walking, he finally came to Sakura's front door. He patted down his hair, and knocked twice. Voices were heard inside, and Sakura's mother, Haruno Umi, answered the door.

"Oh! Well if it isn't Uzumaki Naruto, the hero of the village!" she greeted cheerfully, "to what do I owe this honour?"

"Um, I-I'm here to speak to your daughter, Haruno-san," he stuttered with his head down.

"Oh, I see. Follow me, I'll lead you to her," Umi giggled.

"A-alright."

_(From behind a bush, Tsunade cursed and shunshin'd away, her plans foiled.)_

Umi grabbed Naruto's hand and led him upstairs. She pointed to a door, "she's right in there!"

"But Haruno-san… isn't… uh, it sounds like there's a shower on in there," Naruto protested.

"Don't worry! Just go in," she ushered, "go in!"

Naruto hesitantly turned the door knob, and he felt a pair of hands shove him into the bathroom from behind.

He was shocked by the sight that greeted him. The girl he had always longed for was completely nude, showering, washing her hair with her eyes closed. He stood still for a minute, and seeing that Sakura hadn't opened her eyes yet, he began to inch closer towards her, hoping to inspect her body more fully.

She wasn't a woman with large breasts by any means, but she definitely had bigger breasts than what her ninja attire let on. It was quite the sight to see, the hot steamy water dripping down her perky nipples, her small waist, her wide hips, her long legs. Naruto shuddered, and began to feel his manhood grow warm and harden. _'Wait a minute, I'm naked!?'_

Suddenly, his mind caught up with his body and he turned to flee, hoping to escape without her noticing him. Sadly this was not to be, as when he took the first step he tripped and landing with a loud thud.

He heard a shriek come from behind him. "N-NARUTO?!"

"Ahhhh! Sakura-chan, I can explain!" Naruto yelled back.

Sakura looked embarrassed and murderous. She stormed up to where he was and pinned him against the wall. Apparently she had forgotten their current predicament, because as she did so, his erect penis pressed against her stomach. She shrieked again and grabbed it, starting to slap it with her hand. When she heard Naruto moan and realized her actions were making his cock harden even more, she backed away with a horrified expression on her face.

"More please, Sakura-chan," he begged without thinking.

"Y-you sick hentai bastard! You think you can just come into my bathroom while I'm showering, naked, and expect me to… to GET YOU OFF?!" she asked, the anger in her eyes mixed with some expression he had never seen before _(and that was because Sakura only looked at him with that expression when she was sure he wasn't looking)_.

"Yes," he replied slowly, remembering what Tsunade told him about being aggressive, "that's exactly what I expect." He began walking towards her.

Sakura's gaze lowered to the floor. She thought that she had imagined every possible scenario involving Naruto trying to win her affections, and she had come up with a counter for each – but this was just too unexpected. She had no choice now, she couldn't lie to herself any more. "I – I guess I can jerk you off, or something…"

"No, you have to use your mouth," he stated, still advancing towards her, with a greedy expression in his eyes.

He was now directly in front of her, and guided her down so that she was situated on her knees, her mouth at the same level as the tip of his penis. The heat radiating off of it seemed to force her to move towards it. She put her lips around the head, and slipped her lips upward so that a loud smack was heard as his cock was freed. Naruto grunted.

"Good girl, Sakura-chan…"

Hearing these words of encouragement, she put her lips over it again, and bobbed her head up and down along the entire length of it, from the tip of the head to near the base of the shaft, and back up again. This was her first time giving a blowjob, but she had read about them in one of her girly magazines. She started using her tongue to massage him as she sucked up and down.

To Naruto, this felt like heaven. His whole pubic region felt so warm and wet. With every bob of her head it felt even hotter and wetter, and when she started using her tongue he couldn't hold back his moans. It was the best feeling he had ever felt, a million times better than masturbating!

After about 10 minutes of this, Naruto grabbed Sakura's head and pushed it closer into him than ever before. Sakura, not wanting to disappoint, relaxed her throat and took all of him inside of her mouth. She looked up into his eyes and flicked her tongue wildly. Naruto started to moan harder than ever before and his left leg started to tremble. Her eyes widened when she felt several streams of a bitter liquid spill down her throat. With a clouded look in his eyes he managed to spew out the words, "Ohhh, ohhh Sakura-chaaaaan…"

She swallowed whatever cum and not been shot directly down her throat, and detached herself from his penis.

He slumped against the wall, panting heavily.

"Did I do good, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah," he granted, his exhausted eyes gazing at her in appreciation.

There was a knock on the door, and the two teammates' eyes widened.

"Sakura, honey, the Hokage wants you for a mission debriefing," the voice of her mother called.

"Okay, mom!" she shouted back.

"Oh, and you might want to bring Naruto-kun with you!" her mother replied with a trace of mischief.

Sakura gasped. Her mother knew that Naruto was here?! She looked towards Naruto, but he was asleep, practically out cold after his receiving his first sexual experience.

"Oh, and Sakura honey, you might wanna run there quickly without anyone seeing you, I kinda burned all your clothes while you were in the shower, hehe," she heard her mother say as she walked away.

Sakura hung her head. "Fuck."

---------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 2

**Tsunade teaches the kunoichis**

**Chapter 2: Explanations.  
**

_a/n: EXTRA LONG WAIT EXTRA LONG CHAPTER RAWR.  
_

_--------------------------------------------------- _

Naruto and Sakura were running along the rooftops, appearing fully clothed. Underneath their Henges, they were completely naked, courtesy of Sakura's mother.

As they ran, Sakura stole glances at Naruto, though he appeared only focused on what was ahead of him. She sighed. She was going to complain that he was ignoring her, but she knew that that would be irrational, and she didn't want Naruto to think she was going to become clingy or anything just because she sucked... she still couldn't believe that she did that. It was like there was something inside of her that just couldn't resist him.

She looked ahead of her. Ah, they were almost there, might as well focus on the present.

---------------------------------------------------

Inside of the Hokage tower, Tsunade was waiting impatiently. All of the other girls had arrived except for Sakura. Naruto needed to come too. She surveyed the scene in front of her.

There were 9 chairs set up. Occupying them were the kunoichis who would be going on the mission: Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Anko, Kurenai, and of course, her assistant Shizune. The other two chairs were for the two absent ninjas.

"Okay, listen up girls," she announced, sighing, "since Naruto and Sakura have chosen to show up late – Ah excellent, here they come now!"

The kunoichis turned their heads to the door, and sure enough, the pair burst through it, panting.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. _'A henge? Let's look underneath it... oh wow, they're both naked. Whatever Haruno-san did, it definitely worked...'_

"Like I was saying, I am here to brief you all on a very _special _mission. Everyone in this room will be leaving Konoha for one year, consider it a training trip."

Ino's hand shot up, "But, Hokage-sama, some of us are from clans and would need our parents' permission to leave."

"Y-yes," Hinata agreed, "Hiashi-sama would n-never give me p-permission to leave for that long..."

Tsunade smirked. "Well, actually, everyone's parents here have agreed – and in Temari's case, Gaara agreed. As for Hyuuga Hiashi, at first he disagreed, but... I got Shizune to seduce him."

Hinata gasped. Everyone else stared at Tsunade in shock.

Shizune smirked and flipped her hair.

"Um, Hokage-sama, isn't that a little bit... vulgar?" Tenten asked, voicing everyone else's thoughts.

"No, not really. You should get used to things to things like that in any case, you girls are almost women! That's also the reason you are all here. On with the briefing – I was going to give it myself, but I think Naruto would be better suited to this task. What do you say, Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto gulped. All of the kunoichis looked at him questioningly. "Well, you see... um..."

He felt Sakura elbow him in the ribs, and he grunted in pain. "Get on with it you idiot!"

"Yeah, yeah. So... all of you... are going to be going to a remote village with me, and you're going to learn how to... have sex with me, and suck me off and stuff..."

For around ten seconds there was complete silence.

"You pervert!" Sakura and Ino screeched.

"S-sex... with Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered, twiddling her thumbs.

Temari and Tenten said nothing, merely looking stunned.

"It's true," Tsunade stated, "me, Shizune, Kurenai, and Anko are going to teach you girls how to give Naruto handjobs, blowjobs, tittyfucks, and the like. You'll be fucked by him a lot, not just in your pussies either."

They all gasped. Sakura looked at Naruto with hurt and anger evident in her eyes. She grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him.

"Naruto, I don't want you to have sex with them, do it with me instead! Uh, I mean, you shouldn't have sex with anyone, you baka, or I guess me if you have to..." she trailed off, biting her lower lip.

Tsunade laughed. "Don't worry, Sakura. You'll be pleased to know that I promised Naruto he could keep one girl as his own even after the mission, and he chose you without hesitation. He still has to fuck all of the other girls though."

Sakura's eyes looked downcast. Ino hugged her to cheer her up. "Don't worry forehead, I also like Naruto, but you can be the first to do everything with him, okay?" Ino looked around for confirmation. All of the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Okay... hey, wait a minute, I do _not _like Naruto!" Sakura protested.

At this time the Hokage thought it would be appropriate to reveal some sensitive information. With a hand seal she dispelled Sakura's and Naruto's genjutsus, leaving them completely naked. Sakura shrieked and tried to cover herself. Naruto looked shocked for a moment, and quickly grew erect at his predicament.

All of the girls stared at Naruto's penis with awe. It was what that they would be stroking and sucking for the duration of the next year, after all, and they were curious. It was the perfect size, slightly larger than average, but not big enough to cause them too much pain.

Tsunade took a quick glance at it, and saw something about it that looked quite familiar to her, after all, she was the Legendary Sucker – she had sucked off _a lot_ of guys. "It looks as though Naruto has recently had his cock sucked. What do you have to say for yourself, Sakura?"

Sakura gasped and shook her head, "This is all a misunderstanding! I really don't like him, I just wanted to make him feel good, because I lo- I..." she trailed off.

Shizune narrowed her eyes. _'So that little slut sucked him off huh? It should've been me. I'm the better medic, and the better whore! I still remember all the times Tsunade made me practice on Jiraiya and Kakashi... who has she practiced on, huh!?'_

"I see," Tsunade replied thoughtfully, "I think that Naruto should spend the night at someone other than Sakura's house, any volunteers?"

The kunoichis looked at eachother, and after a moment Ino stood up and raised her hand, an excited look in her eyes.

"He can sleep at my place tonight, my parents aren't home," she chimed in happily. Ever since Naruto had defeated Kakuzu, she had had a thing for him. She didn't actually think would actually get an opportunity to be with him though, as she knew that a certain pink-haired kunoichi would've killed her.

Sakura walked over to Naruto and grabbed his hand possesively, dragging him over to Ino. "That's great, I sleep over at Ino's all the time, so I can come too!"

Tsunade sweat dropped. _'She's missing the point... this is to get her away from Naruto to give someone else a chance.'_

Ino glared at Sakura. "Haven't you had _enough_ of Naruto?"

"What are you talking about, Pig? I could never have enough of Naruto, I want him every day and every night!"

Naruto looked at Sakura with a shocked expression on his face. Did she really mean that?

She quickly corrected himself, "I mean, of course I have. I wouldn't even care if I didn't see him for another year! I hate that idiot!" Naruto's head dropped down and his shoulders slumped. Sakura looked at him concerned, and was just about to apologize when Tsunade interrupted.

"Well then, maybe I can kick you out of the mission, and we can make someone else, say, Hinata, be his mate."

"NO! I'll go... just to stop him from doing... hentai things...I'm not…in love...with him..."

Ino scowled, who did Sakura think she was? She didn't _own_ him, he could make his own choices, he could fuck whoever he wanted... "Whatever, Naruto, come with me, and I guess your _teammate_ is coming too."

"Yeah, okay," said a still-slightly-dazed Naruto.

They got up to leave, and Sakura followed close behind them.

_--------------------------------------------------- _

It had been a long day for Naruto at Ino's house. She and Sakura had been constantly fighting and trying to flirt with him. He loved the attention, he really did, but he just wished they would stop yelling all the time.

Right now they were sitting on the floor of Ino's bedroom in a triangle, thinking of a game to play.

"I know!" Ino exclaimed, "lets play Truth or Dare!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Fine, I get to dare someone first though. Naruto!" - Naruto's head snapped up - "Truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare," he replied, not wanting them to ask who was prettier or whatever they would do if he had said 'truth'.

"Kay, I dare you to kiss me." With that said, Sakura shuffled over to Naruto and grabbed the back of his head, forcing his lips against hers. She gazed into his eyes briefly with a deep blush on her face, and then retreated back to her former position, smirking at Ino smugly.

Naruto sat there stunned. "Sakura-chan kissed me," he muttered to himself.

Sakura heard this and bonked him on the head. "Don't think just because you were dared to kiss me that I wanted to do it! I only let you do that because it was a dare, or else I would've pushed you away! Anyways go, it's your turn idiot!"

Both Ino and Naruto sweatdropped at that, who was Sakura trying to fool?

"Oh, right, my turn... hmm," pondered Naruto, "Ino, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said with a fling of her hair, glancing at Sakura from the corner of her eye. Ooooh, she was pissed! _'I bet she expected him to choose her, huh? Well, too bad, Forehead!'_

Naruto steeled his resolve. He knew that he should try to do sexual things with girls besides Sakura, but he also knew that she would probably be pretty angry with him.

"Okay then, Ino, give me a handjob."

Without any hesitation, Ino crawled over to where Naruto was and started to unzip his pants.

Sakura gasped in anger when Ino took out his cock and started to stroke it. She started to tear up, and clenched her fists to control her anger. Ino was sliding her hand up and down Naruto's shaft, and Naruto was moaning loudly. It didn't help that Ino was smiling evilly at her.

"Let the games go on," Ino declared. "Sakura! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" she said. She wanted to get to her turn as quickly as possible, since Ino was still stroking Naruto, and he seemed to be enjoying it. She clenched her fists.

"Are you jealous?"

"NO! My turn, Ino, I dare you to stop jacking Naruto off, and not dare him to do anything with you either!"

Ino sighed. Leave it to Sakura to ruin all the fun. She stopped stroking Naruto, and he reluctantly zipped his pants back up. Oh well, at was her turn again.

"Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess," he replied, following Sakura's example.

Ino scooted over closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Sooo, any girls you like?"

"No," he said in panic, but then he realized that Sakura was cracking her knuckles, "I mean yes! S-Sakura-chan!" Ino sighed and pushed herself off of him.

This got Sakura to calm down slightly. Naruto asked her next, and she said 'truth'.

"Sakura... do you like any guys?"

Her mind started to work in overdrive. If she said no, Ino might make a move. If she said told him she liked him, Naruto might think she was serious! She wasn't serious... she didn't like him at all... she started to blush, and shook her head to stop her mental ramblings.

"Yeah, I like someone in Konoha, that's a really strong ninja," she replied.

Naruto shot up and asked, "So you aren't in love with Sasuke?"

Sakura looked confused. "Sasuke...? Oh, OH , Sasuke, no Naruto, I'm not in love with Sasuke."

She got up and hugged Naruto tightly. After twenty seconds it started to get awkward, and the blond went to move, but she wouldn't let go. He reluctantly hugged her back, wary of not angering her.

"Narutoooo," she moaned against his chest, "truth or daaare?"

"D-dare."

"Come and shower with me Naruto, I'll let you wash me everywhere, and touch me anywhere," she pleaded.

Ino stood up and starting waving her arms, "Wow, what? No, no way are you two going to take a shower together in MY house!"

Sakura glared at Ino. "This may be _your _house but he is _my _Naruto. I'm going to shower with him and there's nothing you can do about it!" That being said, she got behind Naruto and started to push him through the house, towards the bathroom. She narrowed her eyes in irritation as she saw Ino following her angrily._ 'Whatever, I guess Ino can come along... Naruto would like it.'_

_--------------------------------------------------- _

Once they were in the bathroom, the two girls immediately started to strip. "Holy shit," Naruto breathed. This was the single most arousing thing he had ever experienced. Two girls, getting naked for him, because they were going to shower with him. In seconds, they were completely naked, and facing him expectantly, their lithe bodies exposed to him in their entirety.

He took a moment to admire them. Ino was like Sakura, but with slightly larger breasts and a slightly smaller derrière ; it was still really nice though. He wasn't surprised it wasn't as nice as Sakura's , Sakura had an amazing ass, better than any girl's he had ever seen, even in his porno flicks.

He grabbed Sakura by the hips and leaned her over his knee. She looked at him confused, but she didn't resist at all. She yelped when she felt his hand smack her ass, hard. "You have such a great ass, Sakura," she heard him say. She smirked.

_'I guess I need to change my wardrobe to show off my butt a lot more, then, Naruto!'_ she thought.

He smacked her ass six more times before he let her stand up, leaving her round behind slightly red. He pawed at her breasts, causing her to to make a sound halfway between a giggle and a moan.

He then moved over to Ino. She looked up at him nervously. "Easy," he soothed, "I won't hurt you." He reach around and grabbed her ass, pushing her forward so that their lips met in a kiss. She moaned into the kiss, and moaned again when his hands moved up to grope her breasts.

"You have such nice tits, Ino," he complimented.

Ino blushed, "Thanks. You can feel them any time you want."

Sakura crossed her arms and huffed. She wished her breasts were as nice as Ino's. _'First thing tomorrow I'm going to get Tsunade-shishou to teach me the jutsu she uses to make her tits bigger.'_

"Let us see your dick, Naruto," Ino voiced. Naruto obliged, taking off his clothes. Ino and Sakura had gotten on their knees on the tile floor of the bathroom, waiting for him to take it out. He finally slid out of his boxers, and his erect penis sprang free, flinging towards the two girls' faces. He shuddered as he realized it was less than a centimeter away from both Sakura's and Ino's lips.

Ino stared at it in awe. "I wonder what it tastes like," she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, Sakura put her hot wet mouth on the head of his penis, and then her slid her lips down to the base and back, swirling her tongue lightly.

"Ahhhh, Sakura-chan, your mouth is so warm and damp, it feels amazing," Naruto praised.

Sakura turned to Ino and french kissed her. At first Ino froze, but then started to return the kiss.

As they parted Sakura whispered, "I did that so you could taste it."

Ino's eyes widened in realization. "Again, then. I didn't get a good taste the first time."

She kissed her again.

"It's that salty kind of taste, right?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, do you like it?"

"Yeah..."

Their conversation was cut short when they heard Naruto turn on the water in the shower. He gave them his signature smile. They giggled and stepped in the shower. Naruto looked them up and down. _'Man, they look even better with that water dripping down their breasts, and their waists, legs... ugh.'_

Naruto rubbed some soap against his hand, and then started to rub one of Sakura's nipples, which made her moan and lean into his touch. Ino took his other hand and put it on one of her tits as well. He squeezed his hands, and then moved them both in a circular pattern, kneading their breasts. They both started to whimper.

"Wow, you girls sure are helpless under my touch," Naruto teased. Sakura went to swing her fist at him but he caught it easily and brought her in for a kiss.

"Naruto," she moaned against his lips, "you're really turned on, right? Because your penis is radiating heat, and it's really hard and big... tell me what to do, Naruto, I'll do anything."

"Sakura-chan, turn around, and bend over."

The girl complied, but she didn't get it quite right. Naruto chuckled. Her upper back was too high, and her lower back too low. He decided to remedy the situation, pushing her upper back downwards so as to force her to go on all fours, and then he lifted her hips until her ass was by far the highest point in her body. Ino, not wanting to be left out, decided to mimick Sakura's pose.

"Amazing," Naruto whispered as he spread apart his sexy teammate's ass. She was completely hairless down there, and looking over at Ino he saw that she was hairless too. He had a perfect view of their most private areas, and their holes seemed to be begging for a good fucking. "You two completely shave yourselves..."

"Yeah," Sakura replied blushing, her face low to the ground, "I read in my favourite magazine that guys like that... so I did it, thinking that maybe one day you'd see it and like it. That was only a week before you got back... I masturbated for the first time right after that."

"Thinking of what?"

"U-um, I had seen Anko-san being fucked by a lot of cocks, from common villagers, and they came all over her, laughing at her and treating her like she was just a dirty whore... there were at least thirty men there. I imagined that you came back, and made thirty Kage Bunshin's, and they all came on me and pointed and laughed at me like _I_ was just a whore to you, just a toy for your pleasure and nothing more..."

After her little monologue, Sakura was getting so wet that juices were dripping out of her pussy. Naruto, seeing this, used his hand to spread her juices all over her pussy and her asshole. She moaned his name and swayed her hips back and forth against his touch, but the water from the shower was already washing away her juices.

"What about you, Ino? When did you start shaving yourself bald there?" he questioned.

"Well, ever since there was hair there, I guess... my mom always told me that men liked bodies that were curvy and oiled up and hairless. I would always see her greasing her self up and letting men thrust their dirty rods into her when my dad wasn't there. One time I watched, and the man fucked her hard in every hole, and she was all wet and shiny and smooth... I guess I kinda envied her... I wished that one day I could be all oily and smooth and a man would want to shove his dick into my holes, and pound me for hours and hours and hours, like they did her."

Her speech produced a similar reaction as Sakura's, and Naruto wiped her juices all over her holes as well.

"Mmmmmmm Narutooooo," she wailed, "I can go get some oil if you want... so you can put it on Sakura and me and then fuck us..."

"Ino-pig, I'm not so sure I'm ready for sex yet... but he can still grease us up and rub his dick against our bodies until he cums," Sakura suggested.

Ino nodded and got out of the shower, opening up cupboards and cursing when the oil proved difficult to find.

Naruto was still behind Sakura, and Sakura was still face-down ass-up. Not paying attention, he tripped and fell forwards, his fully erect penis slipping all the way into her asshole, down to the base.

There was a second of silence, where both of them failed to process what happened, and then Sakura screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH," she wailed, starting to cry from the pain. He instantly pulled himself out of her ass, and turned her around to make sure she was okay.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I never meant to-"

"Y-you jerk!" she cried, weakly beating against his chest, "it h-hurts."

"Sakura-chan..."

"I-it's okay, I overreacted... b-but let's not do that again until I'm ready, o-okay?" Sakura asked weakly, tears still coming from her eyes.

"Yeah, no problem," Naruto replied, feeling guilty.

Ino gave Naruto a sympathetic look. "I found the oil, so now I'll oil myself and Sakura up... just sit back and relax, even though you hurt Sakura I'm sure she wants you to enjoy this, right Forehead?"

Sakura looked at Ino incredulously. "Of course, I want Naruto to enjoy it... I hope he enjoyed his dick in my butt too, and I want him to do it again, but I'm just not quite ready yet... I'm sorry, Naruto."

Ino smiled and rubbed the grease all over both of their bodies. Naruto was now looking at two very oily sexy women. He reached his hands towards Ino's breasts and groped them. They were so slippery when they were greasy. Come to think of it, both girls were very slippery and shiny now. Not even the water from the shower could dull them.

"So? Rub your dick on us until you cum," Ino ordered.

Naruto, not one to disappoint, started to rub his member on their oily thighs. Ino kneeled down so he could rub himself on her tits, and Sakura followed suit. He continued to rub himself all over their faces, their backs, and their stomaches, until he finally felt the need to cum. "I-I'm gonna cum soon!"

Ino shot a look at Sakura, and Sakura slowly nodded. Sakura reached over and clasped Naruto's throbbing member in her soft small hands, and began to pump it, pointing it towards Ino's chest.

"Aaaarrrgh, I can't hold it any longer," Naruto warned, and then groaned as he shot four thick streams of cum onto Ino's tits. Sakura continued to pump his cock for a few seconds, and then let go, opting to go lick his seed off of Ino's chest instead. Naruto almost fainted from the experience.

He felt a hand dragging him away, and then he was laid down on a bed. The last thing he saw before he passed out from exhaustion was Sakura's smiling face. "Sleep," she whispered, "rest." He closed his eyes and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Sakura and Ino smiled at his sleeping form.

_'Naruto, even though it hurt, I'm really glad you accidentally shoved your cock all the way into my ass... I promise I'll be ready for you to fuck me, soon, I just need to make sure that I really love you... goodnight, my sweet foxy little baka...'_

_--------------------------------------------------- _


	4. Chapter 3

**Tsunade teaches the kunoichis**

**Chapter 3A: A Game.**

_a/n: Wasn't going to update this story, but then decided to._

Naruto woke up feeling a pleasurable sensation, and lifted his head up to get a view of Sakura and Ino both sucking his dick at the same time.

"Urg," he moaned, and hearing this, the girls looked at him and smiled.

"Naruto," Sakura exclaimed, "you're awake!"

He yawned, and nodded tiredly. "You two are giving me a blowjob this early in the morning? Sakura, I thought you'd be a little hesitant considering I accidently shoved my cock in your ass last night…"

Sakura brought her face up to his and enveloped him in a tight embrace. "Naruto, listen to me," she said with loving adoration, "I'm not mad that you did that."

"You aren't?" he asked skeptically. Ino took this opportunity to continue sucking him off.

"No," she whispered, smothering him with kisses, "in fact I want you to fuck my ass. Naruto, I want you to fuck me in every way physically possible. I just want to take it slow for now... But know right now that my mouth is always open to you."

"Mine too," Ino added, "you could even wake us up in the middle of the night just to shove your cock down our throats."

"R-really?" he asked incredulously. They both nodded. "Hey, what time is it anyways?"

They all turned simultaneously to look at the clock, and their eyes widened upon seeing the time.

'_Shit, it's almost noon!'_ Ino thought. Turning to look back at Naruto she decided to voice her opinion.

"We have to go, we're running late for our meeting with the other kunoichi!" she exclaimed, getting up and starting to put her clothes on. Sakura hastily followed suit, not wanting to incur the wrath of Tsunade. She no longer had any clothes of her own, but Ino had found her a spare set of her usual clothes, which she had accidentally left during a sleepover.

"Hey wait," Naruto protested, "I haven't even cum yet!"

Sakura sighed, looking at him. He was right, and she couldn't just leave him unsatisfied. As a medic-nin she knew full well that if she did Naruto would suffer from something guys liked to call blue balls. "Alright," she conceded, "jack off onto my face, but do it quickly!"

Not needing to be told twice, Naruto got up and started to pump himself in front of her. For some reason seeing her look impatient and annoyed, rolling her eyes as he was jacking off in front of her, actually turned him on. It was probably some kind of deep-seated psychological issue he had developed from being ignored by her most of his life.

"Ahhh," he groaned as he shot several thick streams of cum onto her face. Despite her expression he could tell she liked it by the subtle blush that adorned her features. He got up to head to Ino's bathroom to find a towel for Sakura to clean her face with. The pinkette, sensing what he was going to do, grabbed his arm.

"Don't," she said, instead opting to wipe her face off with her fingers and then lick them.

Naruto smirked down at her, "You're such a good girl, Sakura-chan."

The girl smiled back at him with a sparkle in her eye. "Anything for the man I lo- my- my teammate…" She looked away with a red face, embarrassed she almost gave away her secret.

Ino huffed at the display. "Helloooo? We're still late for that meeting, we have to get going!"

"Right!"

* * *

Second half of chapter to be written tomorrow.


	5. Notice

Hey, what's up everybody?

On some level I apologize for not continuing these stories, but realistically if I went back in time I'd do the same thing again.

They emerged spontaneously from a state of boredom and horniness, with no planning whatsoever, and I wrote them for my own entertainment, for which they were quite successful.

If I managed to entertain you as well, then great! But, this was never my purpose. If you look at my stories you can see that they are way way over the top, and I did this intentionally, so I could have a laugh.

Glad I managed to make a few other people laugh too, but I'm done writing on this site.

I no longer care about Naruto, and I don't write stories like this anymore.

For anyone who likes this plot idea however, be sure to check out XKhaosXKyuubiX

I'm passing the story off to him.

Peace,

LOOZRZ.


End file.
